coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7345 (21st May 2010)
Plot David finds the Barlows in the Rovers and lays into them, revealing Tracy's plan to stitch up Gail. Ken and Deirdre are shocked and baffled. Graeme's excited about his date with Rosie. He calls on Tina with a kebab for her but feels obliged to stay and comfort her as she's upset at the police insisting she testifies in court. Roy gives Hayley some money and sends her to buy the salsa dress. Hayley sets off. David and Nick explain to Audrey what Gail told them about Tracy. Lewis advises them to inform Gail's solicitor. Izzy calls on Carla to berate her for not giving Kirk a fair chance at his interview. She's caught by surprise when Carla offers her the machinist's job. Lyn moves back into Gail's cell. Gail tells her about Tracy's betrayal. The Barlows ponder Tracy's motivation for getting involved in Gail's case. Deirdre thinks it's because she's missing Amy so badly and will try anything to get released. Rosie gets fed up of waiting for Graeme in the pub and leaves. Hayley's terse with Roy as the dress had been sold before she could buy it. Graeme calls on Rosie to apologise for standing her up but she slams the door in his face. Angry David decides to throw a brick through the Barlows' front window but Peter catches him and sends him packing. Izzy nervously tells Kirk that she's got a job at Underworld. He's happy for her. Carla turns up and offers Kirk some work as a delivery driver. Kirk and Izzy are thrilled. David informs Graeme that he's going to bribe someone to back up Gail's story. Graeme's wary but David insists if the truth is not enough to set Gail free, he must take action. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne Guest cast *Lyn Fulwood - Susan McCardle Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and upstairs flat *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Underworld - Office *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Redford Prison - Cell Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David takes his fury out on Ken and Deirdre, who refuses to believe his allegations about Tracy; Graeme puts Tina ahead of a date with Rosie; Carla is impressed by Izzy's spirit; and further cracks develop between Roy and Hayley. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,900,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2010 episodes